My Brilliant Little Human (Doctor Who)
by sarahcobbler
Summary: The Doctor and, Donna meet a very special young girl who has amazing powers, The Doctor decides to protect the girl and, teach her to control her abilities as the three of them travel in the T.A.R.D.I.S The Doctor gets attached to the girl will Sarah come to love the man that saved her life?
1. Chapter 1: The Doctor And, Donna

Sarah POV:

I ran as fast as I feet could take me, I didn't know what to do General Simpson would find me and, use me as a weapon I couldn't let that happen I ran until I came upon a warehouse I use my powers to block the door. It was dark and, cold for I was only wearing the clothes they gave me. I walked around my plain feet smaking against the tile.

"Crap its so cold."

I shivered hoping to find something to keep me warm.

I just sat against a wooden block wrapping my hands around myself to keep warm I only hoped someone would find me anyone who would help me but, I didn't have anyhope, I began to cry. I didn't really know why.

I closed my eyes and, tried to get some rest. One thought in my head two constant words feeled my mind the only thing I could think 'Help me' As I slowly drifted off the words continued to flow my mind.

Doctor POV:

Donna came in the console room. "Morning Donna."

She grinned, "Oi spaceman where are we going?" She asked a slight bit curious.

I pressed some buttons the console, "I was hoping somewhere warm like the beach."

She smiled sitting in the seat next to me. "Great idea..."

"Right so I was thinking Hawiii?" Donna nodded. "Sounds fantastic if you ask me."

I smiled but, my expression dropped when I got a stress signal from the phycic paper, I pulled it out of my pocket and, opened the flap it read the words: 'Help me' At first I didn't think it was important but, I couldn't resist a cry for help... ever.

I put the coordinates to follow the signal and, pulled the lever as the tardis shook around. Me and, Donna holding onto the side of the console trying not to fall over but, after a few seconds the tardis stopped shaking. "Oi what was that all about?" Donna exclaimed.

"I got a stress signal...a call for help." I say, showing Donna the paper.

She raised a brow, "Who's it from?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders walking over to the tardis doors. "Not sure but, I have to help whatever is out there let's hope it isn't dangerous." I replied.

"Where are we then?" she asked concerned. "I don't know..."

I gulped and, opened the tardis doors, whereever we were it was dark and, freezing cold.

"Donna do you have a small flashlight?" I ask her. She nodded pulling it out of her pocket.

She gave it to me and, I turned it on.

I walked around someone was here I could sense it. I then saw something that shocked me it was a young girl around 15 years old sitting against a wall, I took in her appearence of a t-shirt and, sweatpants. She had no socks or shoes...poor thing.

She was sleeping, "Donna I found who send the signal..."

Donna walked over at me confused then noticed the young girl. "Oh my goodness."

I took off my trenchcoat and, wrapped it around the small girls figure picking her up in my arms I took her back to the tardis where it was warm and, put in her the room next to Donna, I covered her up with blankets and, shut the door.

"Why was a little girl in a abandoned warehouse?" I asked.

Donna shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe she was homeless?" Donna suggested.

I shook my head, "No it's something else I had the tardis do a scan on the girl."

I looked on the scanner, it told me a few things. The girl was in good health and, the proper weight and, height for her age she had light brown hair that went past her shoulders and, sparkling blue eyes. Something told me that wasn't all.

I couldn't put my finger on it...their must of been a reason she was all alone she cried for help which, gave me the idea she was in danger, she must of been running from something or possibly someone.

"Doctor something doesn't add up..." "Yeah." I say biting my lip.

Sarah POV:

I awoke in a bed room, at first thought was I was kidnapped. A man walked into the room I took in his appearence he had one a tight, blue suit with converse and, had amazing sticked up brown hair with these brown eyes. He grinned, "Your awake thats good."

He had this thick, british accent with a dash of scottish.

"W-who are you?" I ask with fear in my voice.

He walked close to me and, sat on the edge of the bed which, scared me he must of noticed he didn't look like your adverage kidnapper maybe, he found me and, decided to help me. I was gonna keep an eye on him.

"Hey its alright I won't hurt you can you tell your name?" He asked gently.

I bit my lip, "I asked who you were first."

He smirked, "You have a point hello i'm the doctor and, you?" He says, offering his hand.

"Doctor who?" I asked confused. "Just the doctor...it's okay just tell me your name."

I sighed. "Sarah." I say putting my hand in his.

He gave me a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you Sarah why don't you get cleaned up and, find something decent to wear if you get lost just ask the tardis and, she'll show you the way, then meet me in the console room."

I nodded a tiny bit confused. He left the room. What the heck is a tardis?

I got up and, walked around not having a clue to where to go as I walked through the hallways I came upon things that amazed me their was a swimming pool with a waterfall, a library with millions and, millions of books. I was so amazed I forgot about finding clothes.

"Uh can someone show me the way to the wardrobe please?" I mumble aloud.

Something made a wheezing noise and, lights guided me I thought it was weird and, went along until I came down a spiral stairwell which had millions of clothes surronding the place, I couldn't even say a word.

I ran along looking for something I liked.

I found a blue and, black flannel shirt with some black strench pants and a black pair of converse I wanted to be stylish so I picked up a leather jacket and, slipped it over the flannel and, looked in the mirror. "Perfect..."

I walked back upstairs and, found myself confused again.

After about 30 minutes I finally found the console room where the doctor and, a strange ginger woman was standing next to the doctor, they both smiled at me and, the woman approched me. "Hi i'm Donna..." She says, shaking my hand.

"Sarah...where I am?" I ask. "Your in the TARDIS." The Doctor says.

"Tardis? What the hell is that?" I asked. "It stands for Time And, Relative Demensions In Space it's my well spaceship that I travel in." I chuckled not beliving what the strange man said.

"Right sure..." His expression dropped, "No really it is look outside." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and, went along. I opened the door and, I thought I had went mad we were in space actual space and, in the distance you could see planet earth and, all the stars I about fell over. "W-what? No no that can't be real it can't!" I exclaimed.

The Doctor walked next to me, "Amazing right?" He asked with a smile upon his face.

"So i'm in a spaceship that means your an alien right?" He nodded, "Yep."

"But, you look completly human to me...aren't aliens supposed to look weird I mean like not green but, just weird looking your joking you have to be...did I hit my head or something and, this is all a dream?" I questioned.

He shook is head. "Sarah this is very real." He replied.

"Okay now you answer my every question...how did you find me?" I ask.

He shut the door, "I heard your call for help and, couldn't resist now knowing your a child I would of felt bad if I didn't come find you...what were you doing in that warehouse if you don't mind me asking."

I bit my lip, "No reason."

The Doctor stared not convinced something in his brown eyes told me everythinfg would be okay that I could trust him, I should he did save my life and, all but, how could I tell him about my powers? "Sarah, you can trust me." He says.

I shook my head, "I can't tell you i'm sorry."

He gently takes my hand, "Please tell me Sarah I want to help you that's all."

I sighed feeling tears coming in but, I had to be strong I didn't want this man to see me cry.

"I was running from someone, I was so scared and, didn't know what to do I locked myself in the place so he wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore he'll find me again you can't let him doctor don't let the bad man find me." I begged.

The man pulled me into a hug I for some reason wrapped my arms around him he comforted me I felt safe in his arms which, is something I hadn't felt in a very long time he stroked my hair. "Sarah I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." He says, kissing my head.

We just stood there as he hugged me after awhile I pulled out of the hug.

"Promise me Doctor." He smiled, "I promise."

"Okay." I say. He wiped the tears from my cheek then went over to the console.

"So anywhere in time and, space where to you wanna go?" He asked all giddy.

I thought for a moment, "Anywhere." I reply smiling.

"Alright then...ALLONS-Y." He exclaimed as he pulled a lever.

I started thinking this man clearly cared for me maybe just maybe he could help me with my powers he seemed so kind and, gentle with me as if he has had children of his own but, his eyes were old for a face so young. I had to trust him with my life.


	2. Chapter 2: First Trip

The tardis shook all around as me and, The Doctor and, Donna held onto the railing of the console trying not to fall over I was getting used to them and, I just met them Donna seemed really nice. "And, their we go." The Doctor says as the shaking stops.

"Geez, don't you have to have a permit or something to fly this?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yeah but, I failed..." I chuckled. "That explains a lot."

The Doctor grabbed his trenchcoat and, put it on, Donna followed me to the door I was about to open it when, I looked back at The Doctor who had a grin on his face, "Where are we?" I asked.

"See for yourself." He says.

I smiled and, opened the door it was this beautiful planet that was covered in snow and, the buildings were shining about as if they were made out of dimounds it was also freezing cold I shivered.

"Woah where are we?" I ask.

"Planet of the ood." "The what?" I asked raising a brow.

"The ood they are servants species this is thier home planet I saved them when, I realized they were being mistreated and, they've been here every since also sorry it's so cold but, it's worth the view." The Doctor says.

I go over to him and, give him a bear hug. "Thank you this is amazing."

He grinned taking my hand, "Yeah come on then."

The three of us walked across the patches of the snow until we came upon a small cave where a bunch of ood where sitting around a fire holding hands The Doctor told me and, Donna to join them. We sat down. "Doctor, Donna friend."

"Hello again may I say you've sure ivolved since our last visit." The Doctor says.

I took one of The Doctor's and, one of Donna's hands, "Close your eyes and, relax."

I did as the Ood said. "The Doctor and, Donna have a very interesting future for you little one I see pain and, fear I see a lonely little girl who had no one and, is very special that is why The Doctor cares for you."

I jump surprised, "What how can you know that?" I franticly ask.

"It is the gift of the ood we can see through all of time we can see past and, future events don't be afraid the ood are friendly and, our here to tell you your future and, warn you of the dangers ahead."

"Don't worry Sarah the ood aren't dangerous just ood." He says, laughing.

Did he really just make that joke? "Alright then..."

"Doctor your song will end very soon and, something is returning."

The Doctor opened his eyes surprised, "What? Something what does that mean?" He asked.

"You will find out very soon..."

"Right well we better be going." The Doctor says grabbing my arm.

He grabbed Donna's arm as well and, pulled us into the tardis, "What was that for?" I asked.

"Sorry they were saying too much but, anyway how about we go somewhere exciting oh we could visit Derillium and, see the singing towers or even better a trip somewhere in the past of future." The Doctor says.

"Oh hard..." I mumbled. "Eh, yea I could put the controls on random."

"Meh, oh I have a good idea." Donna says. She goes over to The Doctor and, whispers something in his ear he smiled and, nodded his head. "Good idea Donna." Donna comes over to me.

"What did you tell him?" I asked all giddy. "Its a surprise." Donna says, smiling.

I roll my eyes and, sit in the seat next to the console. "Alright your gonna love this."

The Doctor put some coordinates in the console and, pulled the lever as the tardis started to shake all around once more, "Gosh can't you fix the shaking." I say.

"Well no see the tardis was mean't to be flown by a crew that's why It shakes so much because, anyway that doesn't matter." He says.

"Crew, then how come their is no one else?" I asked.

The Doctor's expression dropped as he looked down and, ignored the question which, concerned me I didn't me to say anything wrong I guess I did Donna bit her lip avoiding the question too.

"What did I say something wrong?" I ask. He shook his head, "No it's not you..."

The tardis stopped shaking and, the doctor went over to the door opening it when, I walked out it revealed a beautiful patch of grass surronded by a lake with trees and, a shining sun covering the mountains.

"This...is so amazing." I say.

He smiled, "Donna suggested we have a picnic and, I thought this would be the perfect place come on then."

Donna smiled too and, we walked out. The Doctor laid a blanket on the grass and, the three of us sat on the blanket criss cross apple sauce, after stuffing ourselves with the sandwiches and, bannanas and, dessert we laid down holding hands. We were just staring at the sunset.

"It's beautiful...earth I mean you humans are so worried about reality televison and, the internet and, things like that you never have time to admire what makes planet earth so special." The Doctor says.

"Yes it is..." "Oi I have you know reality TV is entertaining thank you very much." Donna says.

Me and, The Doctor chuckled, "Right but, I mean really thank you so much I really thought I was gonna die in that awful place i'm so glad you found me you seem like a really good man Doctor."

His his face dropped for a moment, "Yeah..."

I gently took his hand, whatever I said made him upset, only when I did I had a vision all I could see was a planet a planet burning men fighting the daleks and, women holding thier children close. Death was everywhere then, I saw a old man with this device. "No More."

I jumped at the vision, "Sarah are you alright?" The Doctor asked.

"Um yeah sorry it's just I was thinking about something." I replied.

He slightly smiled. "Alright we better get going then we can figure out what to do next."

"I could use a nap." Donna says.

The Doctor and, Donna grabbed the things while I walked back into the tardis I went back to my room he had gave me and, just sat on the bed burying my face in my hands whatever I saw It had to do with The Doctor.

I heard I knock on the door it was The Doctor, "Can I come in?" He asked.

I nodded as he walked in and, sat next to me on the bed with a gloomy look.

"Hey, sorry I had a moment." I say. "Thats alright what's wrong earlier you seemed as if you saw something?"

I sighed, "Yeah..." I reply emotionless.

The Doctor could tell it was bothering me and, put an arm around me. "Wanna talk about it?"

I shake my head, "When, I said I have powers sometimes when, I touch eople I can see into their future or past I can see things that they did or will do but, sometimes I see horrible things I saw something about you."

He raised a brow, "What was it?"

"This planet was burning you could hear the screams of men, woman and, children people were fighting these creatures they were attacking the people and, this old man in a barn it was horrible."

The Doctor's expression turned from confused to sad, "That's what you saw?"

"Yeah..." He sighed and, took my hands.

"Sarah what you saw, it was my home planet my people are called Time-Lords and, long ago we were part of a war with creatures known as the Daleks the war went on for a very long time and, we tried everything to stop them."

"What?" I say shocked.

He nodded. "The man you saw in the barn was me because, I was the only one that could end all the pain and, suffering I had no choice and, since then i'm the only Time-Lord left in exsistance. I can never take back what I did that day I'm sorry you had to see that."

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks I wrapped my arms around his skinny figure for he did the same now I knew why he was alone and, when I told him he was a good man he doesn't think he is. "I'm sorry I didn't know." I sob in his chest.

He rubbed my back, "Don't be it's not your fault." He replied.

Doctor POV:

I held the girl in my arms as she cried, it hurt me that she had to see such horrible things. But, It pained me even more that I had to tell her what I had done I feared she'd think I was a horrible person. Donna walked in the room.

"Oi spaceman what are you-" She stopped when, she noticed me and, Sarah.

Donna could see the sadness in my eyes, "What happened?" She asked.

"I told her." "Told her what?" Donna asked. I looked her in the eyes she didn't say a word whe, she realized what I mean't she nodded and, left us to be alone. I looked down and, Sarah had cried herself to sleep. I gently laid her down then, kissed her head.

I shut the door and, went to the console, I started playing with the buttons Donna walked next to me putting a hand on my shoulder she knew I wasn't okay I tried avoiding thinking about it.

"Doctor, are you gonna be alright?" She asked. "Yeah."

"Look Doctor i'm sure Sarah won't hate you for what you did you are a good man no matter what you've done in your past lives and, she's know you are and, that's all that matters, she trusts you." Donna says.

"Don't you see Donna that's the problem she trusts me what happens when, I attach myself to her only to watch something happen to her I don't want to ever feel the pain of losing a child again. I'm afraid I will fail at keeping her safe." I say.

Donna put her hands to my hearts, "And, you will protect her Doctor because, I know you you have never given up on anyone I know it must be hard losing your children but, she is very strong Doctor. Give her the hope she needs Time-Lords may be old but, they still love."

I nodded, "Yeah I guess your right." I replied.

Sarah POV:

I woke I must of cried myself to sleep, I rubbed my eyes and, went into the console room where The Doctor and, Donna were standing giving me a warm smile, Donna approched me and, gave me a hug. "You gonna be alright then?"

I smile, "Yeah." I sat on the seat next to the console. "So...where to next?" Donna asked.

"Okay I know this sounds lame for your taste but, somewhere we can go swimming." I say.

The Doctor smiled, "That sounds great to me...I have the perfect place."

He pressed a few buttons and, pulled the lever.

I've never gotten to do normal kid things ever since I was little I've been locked away like an animal because, I have these powers and, they fear I would hurt someone but, I can control my abilites. I won't be weak.

After the shaking stopped I opened to door to reveal a beach to our luck not many people and, next to it was an amusment park this was my dream, "Nice."

"Good that's mean I can sunbath." Donna says.

"Alright you two get a bag of things you'll need then meet me back here I need to grab my shorts." The Doctor says. Donna responded with a chuckle, "You wearing shorts oh I have got to see that."

Me and, Donna went to the wardrobe and, helped me find a purple one peice and, I slipped my gray tank top over it and, slipped on some shorts and, a pair of red low top converse then filled a bag with the essentials.

We met The Doctor in the console room I about burst out laughing.

He was wearing a t-shirt and, blue swimming trunks Donna of course burst out in laughter, The Doctor stared at her confused, "What is it?" Donna stopped, "Nothing come on then."

We walked outside and, found a small place under a umbrella to set out stuff, I laid down a blanket and, I took off my clothes and we put on sunscreen then, waiting for it to soak in we headed towards the beach.

As soon as I put my feet in it was warm we kept walking a little far out but, not too far, I swam around for a little bit then felt someone behind me The Doctor jumped out of the water making me screech.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed. He laughed, "The element of surprise."

His hair that was once sticked up was now drooped down in his face.

"Yeah well the element of surprise is how you get punched." I reply.

"OI! Anyway let's swim for awhile then go to the amusment park."

After swimming till our hands and, feet were parched we changed out of our wet bathing suits into normal clothing and, headed to the park as we walked down the boardwalk looking at all the games. They had one of those basketball games.

"Oh let's do this one." I suggest. The Doctor nods.

We gave the vendor a ticket and, started the game I started grabbing basketballs and, shooting them The Doctor was missing half of them while, I made almost every shot after the clock went off I had won.

"Ha I win!" I exclaim.

"Yeah this time." He said with a childish smile.

We saw a ice-cream stand I ran over to it and, The Doctor followed along.

I ordered some vanilla with hot fudge and, gummy bears on top, The Doctor got a bananna split, Donna got carmel with a churro,we walked as we ate it, I finshed mine in minutes in my defense it was really good.

After a very long day of riding rides and, swimming it was getting late so we decided to head off me and, Donna were already in our pajamas while The Doctor was still up Donna went to bed as soon as she was dressed.

I went to my room and, closed my eyes.

I sat in the room the men had taken to me to, my mother was in the other room one of the poilce officers or I thought gave me a glass a water and, sat across from me.

"Hello young lady can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"Sarah where's my mom, why have you taken her away?" I asked.

"Oh she's just being tested that all you know your mom has a special gift right?"

I nodded, "Yes mom says I'm just like her."

He smiled, "Yes you are can you tell me what you can do it's alright I won't tell anyone."

I bite my lip, "You promise?"

He nodded, "Promise." "I can move things with my mind." I replied.

"Like telekenisis?" "Yes and, sometimes when, I touch someone I see something I don't really understand it mom says for me not to my powers around other people cause, they might take me away."

The man sighed, "Yes well I will be right back do you want something to eat?" He asked.

"Yes please." The man nodded and, lead me into a room of food. "You can eat just stay here alright?" I nodded as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I heard my mother yelling and, I snuck outside and, carefully walked through the hallways I saw a room my mom's hands were roped and, these men with guns walked towards her, my heart skipped a beat.

"You are very dangeous and, must be terminated." A man says.

"Do whatever your going to do to me but, let my daughter go she is only a child and, doesn't understand her powers I can teach her to control them." Mom says.

The big general guy chuckled, "No can do see we have plans for your child we've tried contacting UNIT about it but, no response guess that means we can do as we please with her oh I know make her a unstoppable weapon."

"NO." Mom replied.

The men raised the guns I ran in the room. "No mom!" I yelled.

One of the guards grabbed me holding me back the general came over to me kneeling to my eye level and, grinned his face scared me alot he didn't look like a good guy at all. "You tried to hurt my mom." I say.

"Oh sweetheart you wouldn't understand your far too young this is grown up stuff."

"Sarah, everything is going to be okay." Mom says.

She was bruised and, bleeding the bad man hurt her. "You hurt her?"

The general smirked, "Oh that she wasn't talking to us now where we ah yes...take the girl away." The guard picked me up and, threw me over his shoulder I tried fighting and, screaming it was no use. I grabbed onto the door keeping him from taking me.

"Sarah close your eyes baby." "MOM HELP ME!" I yelled.

The general took his gun and, walked to my mother putting it to her head tears streamed from my cheeks I bit the soilders shoulder causing his to drop me I ran over to the general and, kicked him. He slapped my cheek. "Stay back child."

He pulled the trigger blood dripped from her head. "NO!" I yelled.

Tears came from my cheeks. "The job is done we are taking the child in for isolation." The soilder grabbed me again and, took me out of the room, me staring at my mothers dead body I felt sick.

He threw me in a room and locked the door, it was dark and, cold. I sat on the bed and, cried.

"I'm sorry mom I couldn't save you..."

I awoke from the horrible memory the day I lost my mother and, was locked away like a animal I got up and, decided to walk around the tardis making myself forget it I came to the console room.

To my surpise the doctor was sitting on the seat reading a book he frowned and, put the book down when, he noticed to walk up to him. "Sarah why are up it's late?" He asked. I rubbed my arms because, of the cold.

"Can't sleep have you been up all this time?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah Time-Lords only need an hour of sleep something on your mind?"

I thought for a moment It was time I tell The Doctor what happened to me I closed my eyes for a moment and, rested my head on his shoulder. "Since I've been here for a few days I should tell you what really happened to me I had a memory and, it made me upset that's all." I say.

He nodded, "Are you sure you don't have to?"

"Yes." "I'm here for you." The Doctor replied.

"When I was ten years old these people took me away from my mom he killed my mom right in front me calling her a monster and, saying he wanted to use me as a weapon they locked me in a cold, dark room like I was some sort of animal and, trained me everyday. If I didn't follow orders they'd lock me in a cell for days. No food or water just the dark."

The Doctor didn't say a word but, instead pulled me into a hug.

"Sarah, I am so so sorry no child should go through such a horrible thing."

"Yeah but, I don't have to be scared anymore cause, I have you and, Donna and, I can control my powers which, is all that matters and, truth is you've cared for me and, make me feel loved again. Thank you Doctor." I say.

He smiled, "Of course you are loved Sarah and, always will be my brilliant little human."

He planted a kiss on the top of my head.

I knew then, that The Doctor really cared about me.


End file.
